


My Happy Birthday Character Fanfiction One Shots Tributes to Caretaker AU

by Undertale25Lover4ever



Series: Happy Birthday Caretaker Character Tribute Fanfictions [1]
Category: Caretaker AU - Fandom, Undertale
Genre: Caretaker AU Happy Birthday Character Tribute Fanfictions, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 14:09:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14357097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undertale25Lover4ever/pseuds/Undertale25Lover4ever
Summary: HI there everybody, I'm Undertalelover254ever, and I'm (as of last year) a new Undertale AU fanfiction writer! The stories that I am about to post are not only my very first two (so far) Undertale AU fanfiction stories that I've written as tributes to Undertale AU characters, but they are the very first two fanfiction stories that I have ever written in all of my life period! This post is just the beginning page for my Caretaker Happy birthday tribute Fanfiction One Shots collection. :D That's right, I'll upload Caretaker Happy Birthday Character tribute fanfiction stories into this collection project, so that all of you guys can read my fanfiction stories.





	1. Chapter 1

HI there everybody, I'm Undertalelover254ever, and I'm (as of last year) a new Undertale AU fanfiction writer! Now I'm currently being hit with a double whammy because I am both Autistic, and I'm absolutely terrible at organizing my thoughts, whcih makes starting writting almost anything incredibly hard, and difficult. Heck to me it seems that it's just impossiible, but it really isn't because once I get started writing, it's a thousand times easier for me to keep going. It's actually a I'll call it a "trait" that I have that goes to the point where I have trouble STOPPING writing because I've been into a writing flow for so long that it's seemingly practically impossible to stop writing; well depending on what I'm writing about anyway. I actually have to be genuinely passionate about the ttopic that I'm writing about, othewise I can't bring myself to wrote much about it. 

Anyway, so the page that you all are currently on right now, and reading serves as an Caretaker AU fanfictions cover page for my Caretaker tribute fanfictions that I have written. For those of you that don't know, Caretaker AU is an Undertale AU that was created on Tumblr by three artist, that make a comic for the AU Called The Caretaker of the Ruins. It takes the backstroy for Asriel and Chara found on the video tapes in Alphys's lab and goes with answering "what would of happened had Chara not told Asriel about their plan then" question and creates a whole new Undertale story with it. The Tumblr page and comic itself can be found in a note in the bottum of the page that I WILL BE ADDING, so that you all can discover the AU, and comic that my fanfictions are a tribute to. The stories that I am about to post are not only my very first two (so far) Undertale AU fanfiction stories that I've written as tributes to Undertale AU characters, but they are the very first two fanfiction stories that I have ever written in all of my life period! This post is just the beginning page for my Caretaker Happy birthday tribute Fanfiction One Shots collection. :D That's right, I'll upload Caretaker Happy Birthday Character tribute fanfiction stories into this collection project, so that all of you guys can read my fanfiction stories. NOW to troughlly state the facts, and give credit to the orginal aand rightful creators of Caretaker AU, ny Undertale Tumblr username is UndertaleLover25, the moderators of Caretaker AU are http://mintyfreshdoodles.tumblr.com/, https://eruto.tumblr.com/, and http://nochocolate.tumblr.com/, I am not them, nor do I own any of the characters within the AU. THEY OWN Carataker AU, NOT ME!


	2. Caretaker AU’s Asriel’s Happy Birthday Surprise Party!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ____It's Prince Asriel Dreemurr's 13th birthday and everyone in the Underground wants to surprise him with an extremely special surprise party, even The Annoying Dog wants to help everyone out, and does it's part in throwing the surprise party! Everyone's so excited, and so happy to come together to surprise the prince of the Underground, but what if he doesn't get surprised at all? What will become of everyone's hard work, and the party? How long will everyone just stand around awkwardly until someone, or something steps in to help turn the party around? And did anyone deliberately tell Asriel about the surprise party?? Well i order to find the answers that you seek, you must journey on alone to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not only the very first fanfiction story that I’ve ever written, but it’s my Caretaker version Asriel Dreemurr Surprise Birthday tribute to all of the moderators @caretaker-au to enjoy, even if it originally was “a giant wall of text” :) It’s still my very first, and understandably very precious Undertale AU fanfiction.

____It’s a few weeks before Prince Asriel’s 13th birthday and the whole underground wants to throw him a surprise birthday party! Queen Toriel has taken it upon herself to knit her son some clothes, which include horn warmers, King Asgore has also been roped into helping his dear wife, while Chara plans to talk to all of people from all of the sections. There are so many different elements and tasks that Chara has to do, which include finding the perfect spot in which to have the party at such a large magnitude, as well as one where Asriel’s won’t easily walk-in to while other people are planning the party. Additionally everyone in The Ruins, Snowdin, Waterfall, Hotlands, and the Capital must all decide who puts decorations where, who makes what food and where does it go, what drinks are going to be made and where do they go, what games do they play, what presents to give to the prince of monsters, and where should they go, and oh so many more details and various things to think about and do.

____There’s also the huge issue of the overcrowding population problem that must be thought about and taken into account. Although what everyone doesn’t know is that Annoying Dog has volunteered to temporarily expand the space within the underground via their mysterious godlike ways. Now there’s a whole new are of the underground that’s absolutely, positively, perfect for hosting the massive party. Annoying dog says that its in between Waterfall and Hotland with access to the riverperson’s river and boat service as well as an additional secret passage way near a different river that people can use to travel on. It short cuts all of those who take it back to their towns in inconspicuous locations of the travelers choice. Annoying Dog has also told everyone planning the surprise party that some monsters from another universe have made and given them bracelets that can be used to access said secret passage. To no one’s surprise those human looking monsters are also helping with the surprise party. 

____The people of Snowdin are in charge of the decorations as well as a few others from Waterfall, Hotland, and the Capital, including Muffet. The invitations have already been taken care of by the royal family save for one. Grillby, Gerson, Sans, and Muffet are in charge of the food and in charge of supervising certain sections drinks as all of the citizens themselves have decided to make different drinks. Chara has grouped various other residents into various categories for the many jobs left to do, with input from everyone else of course to create the perfect party planning teams. Chara has also added additional members to the Royal Guard who’s sole purpose is to fill in for various people at night when those said people are busy like Gerson for instance. 

____The Temmies have to use all of their tem flakes as confetti, which they compensate by making more tem flakes. The kids and some available teenagers of all of the regions take it upon themselves to distract Prince Asriel’s on his birthday by nearly every imaginable means necessary! Especially since they have this enormous aching suspicion that Chara will spoil the surprise. Ultimately nobody disagrees with them. 

 

____One day before the big surprise birthday party has everyone surveying their work. Various monsters reminiscence of the past few weeks and all of the hard work that’s been done in order for everyone to ensure that Asriel’s hasn’t learned of his surprise party. There have been a few close calls where the surprise was almost ruined, but every time Asriel’s either turned away, was summoned elsewhere via fau fighting, or was jumped by the Annoying Dog who more often than not would just take something urgently important from him; a piece of his lunch here, an important document there, anything that could easily get Asriel’s attention and therefore get him to chase after the annoying dog. 

____On the day of 8/18 everything was going according to plan as everyone seemed to believe. Chara had just gotten Asriel’s blindfolded after he had spent most of the day with the “distract the royal birthday boy team” and lead him into the new and unnamed temporary area, while everyone was anticipating surprising Asriel. However when Asriel’s was finally lead into the area and allowed to take his blindfold much to everyone’s dismay he wasn’t surprised. This is where the monsters that look like humans crossed with various monsters, one including charsiel, had flipped a switch that had completely changed everyone’s plans in a random chaotic order, so everything that was planned that has yet to happen yet was swapped. 

____Now this had surprised Asriel greatly! Chara simply dying to know what happened and how it happened asked the charsiel lookalike, “What the heck just happened and why wasn’t Asriel’s surprised by the underground’s surprise birthday plan?" 

____The charsiel human had said, "Asriel had actually been expecting the party since you’ve accidentally spilled it to him in your sleep last night. Our specialized detecting sensors have picked up on that, and so we’ve built a special switch that has changed up everything that had been planned originally. Everything that was there has been reversed the order in which it would have been done and swapped with what would be later done. For instance lemonade has been swapped with pink lemonade, and the burgers have been swapped with hot dogs, as well as all of the party games yet to be played, the cake, donuts, pies, and anything else you can think of.”  
____Asriel’s now deciding to but in exclaimed, “They’re right Chara you were talking in your sleep last night dreaming about my birthday party the next day. It took me a bit to wake up, but when I thought I heard you screaming, I immediately woke up and rushed over to you only to hear of all party that’s today. It dawned upon me when I was standing in this area that everyone was planning a surprise party for me and I am sorry to say that I had sensed that and wasn’t surprised. "  
By now everyone’s speechless, they’re all thinking of how could Asriel’s have sensed them. Its not until Toriel shouting, ” Of course Asriel’s a boss monster and he has senses for these kinds of things" that everyone suddenly realizes’s that fact and rolls into a huge laughing fit. 

____Chara’s facing Asriel’s profusely apologizing for ruining his surprise party too quickly for most anyone to catch. Asriel’s been repeating, “Its ok, its ok, it ok, I was still surprised by the saving surprise those human like monsters have put on. I thought that you were having a horrible nightmare and that’s why I reacted so quickly. You had me worried sick, and when I had gotten to you and heard everything that everyone was planning I was so relieved to hear about a wonderfully, spectacular, surprise party. Especially when I’ve heard about the combo snail and butterscotch-cinnamon pie that the human monster resembling Ink Sans over there made for me." 

____That human monster had started repeatedly shaking his head "no” while the Charsiel human took the time to say,“ I’m sorry but that monster didn’t make you the pie you mentioned, but the torgore human-monster did, and I’ve made you this very special magical chocolate cake from my universe where this particular chocolate tastes sweet with the perfect balance of Mexican hot chocolate flavors perfectly sprinkled in. You must eat it for you will love this kind of chocolate." 

____As took the time to glance around seeing everyone silently, excitedly waiting for him to slice into the chocolate cake and eat it. Once he finished deeply breathing for a few moments he cut the cake and ate it, soon realizing that he loves it as much as he loves butterscotch cinnamon foods. While he’s eating everyone was cheering loudly for him, and it was not long before they all started partying! Happy Surprise Birthday Asriel no one is unsure that you’ll forget this birthday party ever!

**Author's Note:**

> The Tumblr profile user page is:http://caretaker-au.tumblr.com/. And if you want to look through the contents page, http://caretaker-au.tumblr.com/contents. For any questions that you have might be answered here. http://caretaker-au.tumblr.com/post/155310479735/caretaker-au-faq. And the about page will do a significantly better job of explaining what the AU is about. http://caretaker-au.tumblr.com/about.


End file.
